


Ships In The Night

by orphan_account



Series: Many First Times [1]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Explicit Language, First Kiss, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marcus wants to celebrate another small victory with his friends, but actually just ends up showing Wrench what a romantic guy he really is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first fanfic since 2012 I think? And I am honestly so astonished that I published this, but Watch Dogs 2 was a real surprise to me and I'm in love with the characters!  
> Also, for the sake of Horatio I will ignore the events in Eye For An Eye. Nothing happened, everyone is happy :)  
> Feedback is of course appreciated, especially since I have no idea what I am actually doing.

Marcus got a slight spring in his step when he exited the tall office building and returned to the buzzing streets of San Francisco’s financial district.  
Entering - supposedly – high security institutions and revealing their misdeeds, happened to become easier and easier.

A few blogs further down the street and out of the danger zone, Marcus’ phone buzzed and he took the call, knowing it would be Sitara and the DedSec group.

“Good work, Marcus! We’ve got so much data I bet Josh could tell you by tomorrow how many spoons of sugar their CEO puts in his coffee!” Sitara’s voice sounded excited.  
“Sounds like a good reason to celebrate, am I right?” Marcus heard Horatio say and he might had added some more but the words got drowned by Wrench’s loud approval and Sitara’s “Damn right, baby!”

“Hey Marcus, meet us at Daisy Dawns! I’ll text you the address!” Sitara hung up on him before he had any chance to consent, and a second later a text message with the address and a few party emotes arrived.  
Marcus put the phone in the back of his pants and looked up to the setting sun that dived the city in its orange light. He was actually pretty exhausted and in desperate need of a shower. But he decided to go anyway, his friends waited for him after all. Well, _after_ he took a well deserved shower.

In the end it took him longer than expected and Sitara told him in another message that they would wait inside for him, and he should just look out for them.  
Daisy Dawns was a pretty popular spot for hackers and other underground activists and harbored all sorts of weird figures, but Marcus was sure it wouldn’t be all that difficult to find his friends among them.  
The muffled sound of bassy music could already be heard from down the street, and by getting closer it seemed that only the chatting of the people waiting outside was louder.  
A little skeptical, Marcus kept checking the not so short line of people that wanted to enter the club. He didn’t feel like waiting the next hour or so, just to go inside and see everyone had already left or were nowhere to be found. He thought about texting Sitara, but as always she seemed to be thinking ahead of him and suddenly he heard his name being called from the club entrance.

“Marcus! Over here!”

Under the wary gazes of several club guests, Marcus made his way over to where Sitara stood, waving at him.

“Let him in, Mike. He’s with me.” She elbowed the ridiculous big bouncer in his side while grinning broadly at Marcus. Mike gave Marcus just a quick once over, before he beckoned him in and nodded towards Sitara.

“Good that you finally made it! Wrench was about to go and find you himself, he rambled something about alien abduction and that you wouldn’t stand a chance. They would use your body as a host and create some, I quote, ‘suspicious good looking human with intend to destroy humanity from inside’, using you as their model.” She laughed and Marcus had to join in at her very much in-character imitation of Wrench.

“Sorry, sorry. But do you have any idea how good a shower can feel? I thought I’d fall asleep right there, naked on the bathroom floor.” He rubbed his eyes under the glasses, but snapped soon out of it and shook his whole body, trying to loosen his stiff neck. Sitara placed one hand on his shoulder then pushed him, so he stumbled a few steps forward.

“You’re getting old, Marcus! You did great today, we all did! It’s time to relax a little and have fun! After the shit with the FBI we never had the chance to really finish our little party. Go have a drink! I think I left Horatio somewhere on a couch with a _really_ interested lady. I’ll go checking out if she ate him already alive. Come join us later, we’re never far away!”  
With that Sitara left, peace sign and casual salute as a goodbye.

Marcus stood there for a moment and took his surroundings in. The music had changed to some fast techno sound, bodies moved to the rhythm while neon lights would flash over the crowd, you could barely hear your own thoughts over the sheer amount of noise. Now grinning, Marcus made his way to the bar on the other side of the room, threading his way through the mass of dancing and standing people. At one point he was pretty sure someone had grabbed his ass, if intentionally or not, he couldn’t tell.  
Finally at the bar he tried to order something but the two barkeepers seemed way too busy and Marcus didn’t feel like shoving his way through the crowd, to the front. And apparently it wasn’t even necessary, since he suddenly felt an arm around his shoulder and a shot glass in his hand.

“Thought I knew this lonely, creepy as fuck looking guy standing there all by himself. Don’t you have any friends?”  
Laughing, Marcus shoved Wrench playfully from his side and flipped him off, “Fuck you, Wrench!”  
Appalled, Wrench held a hand over his heart and said, “Marcus! Not in front of the people!” But it was way too loud for Marcus to understand anything over the now small gap between them, so he only knit his brows and mouthed “What?” to his friend while gesturing to his ears. Wrench flashed him some equal signs before changing to exclamation marks and motioned Marcus to follow him. Before Marcus did so, he downed the shot and put the glass on the closest hard surface, so he had both hands free and could push his way through the crowd, and to his friend that awaited him in a slightly more secluded area of the bar with two free barstools and, surprisingly, more drinks.

The music was still very loud in the background and people brushed from time to time against them, but when they stuck their heads together they could at least understand each other.

“Where the fuck did you get all this stuff? I couldn’t even make my way to the bar!” Marcus let his gaze wander over various shots, beer bottles and even a few colorful cocktails. He looked back to Wrench who only shrugged and slid one of the shots over to Marcus.

“I ordered like everything at once? Thought I’ll wait for you like this. But you took way to fucking long, man. So I tried like one or two of ‘em already.” He rose another glass to Marcus and downed it quickly. Like a wet dog he shook himself out and set the glass back down. Two Xs flashed over his mask and then he urged Marcus to do the same.  
“Try it! No idea what it is but it tastes like shit! Come on, I can’t suffer alone!”

They sat pretty close to each other and Marcus was sure Wrench had just said something to him, but he couldn’t recall a single word. He had watched his friend down the drink after slightly shifting his mask and recalled his words from before over and over in his head.  
A sudden wave of affection hit him. It was nothing new that Wrench waited - especially - for him, or may or may not gave him special treatment in regards to his own personal space. After all, Wrench was a very private person and not one of the affectionate kind. Something fluttered in Marcus chest when he thought about Wrench’s arm around his shoulder and their bodies pressed together.

“Uh-oh earth to Marcus? Oh fuck, I knew it! You’re not Marcus! You’re just his soulless body inhabited by an outer space life form! Sorry man, but I think I gotta smash your pretty face in. Trust me, this hurts me more than you.”

Marcus blinked after realizing Wrench was talking to him, while showing a whole bunch of emotes with his mask. 

“What?”

“You’re really weird today, M!”

Marcus snorted, “I don’t wanna hear _that_ from someone who steals robots and raises them like his own children.”

“Hey, don’t drag Junior into this! I might have considered you as a godfather candidate, but I guess that honor goes to Josh now. Maybe Horatio. Not Ray, I don’t trust him with children. Or robots.”

With a smile, Marcus simply shook his head and rose the shot glass to his mouth. The moment the taste hit his mouth, it really took him everything to not spit it out again. His mouth burned and so did his throat and lips. The glass clattered down on the counter and Marcus choked a little bit.  
“ _What the fuck?!_ This is fucking _disgusting!_ What is this?!”

Next to him Wrench doubled over from laughing too hard. “Your face! Oh _my god_ you looked so fucking smug, all smiling and shit and then you fucking downed that stuff and just- _your face!_ ”  
For a moment Marcus relished in the laughter of his friend, let himself wonder what it might sound like _without_ the mask, but quickly shook this thought off and wiped instead with the back of his hand over his mouth.  
“You fucking knew, man.” He noted with a sideways glare. “This is the Chocolate-Cake-Man video all over again.”

“I thought we agreed on to never talk about this video ever again!” Wrench flashed him a pair of equal signs.

“Well, _you_ showed me the damn video! It traumatized me, okay!” The thought about the video made Marcus grab the closest drink, this time he was pretty sure it was just some good, old-fashioned vodka, and guided it to his lips, hoping that it would bleach his brain out, and so the memory of the video. Wrench mimicked him and they emptied their respective glasses simultaneously.  
Putting the glass down, Wrench propped up his head with his hand and looked intently at Marcus, or so Marcus thought, he couldn’t quite tell with the mask.  
“I didn’t mean to be traumatized all by myself. Who else could I have shown it to?”

Marcus had a few ideas, but got interrupted before he had the chance to share them. Someone pushed their way rather rudely in between them and took a drink, without permission. 

“Now look at who we got here. DedShit’s dream team: Dumb and Dumber. You guys hoarding all the stuff for yourselves?” Lenni turned around to lean against the bar and watched Marcus with a charmless smirk.

“Lenni.” Marcus said toneless and it took him everything to not roll his eyes at her. He saw Wrench giving some angry emotes off over her shoulder.  
“What are you doing here? Wanna join DedSec? Must be lonely without your friends from Prime_Eight, who, by the way, are already standing in line. For us.”  
He flashed Lenni a winning smile, while Wrench snickered in the background. The look she gave them both for it, could have let hell freeze over.

“Witty as ever, Retr0. Or is it Marcus? Heard your boy even calling you M. That’s a cute nickname. Bet not many call you that, in your little monkey fucker club.”  
It wasn’t the biggest secret in the hacker community that Retr0’s actual name was Marcus, most of them simply chose to call him Retr0 because that’s how things were in DedSec and even outside. And Lenni’s attempt to intimidate him with her so called knowledge was beyond ridiculous. Almost as much as her made up curses.  
“Woah, got me there! Whatcha gonna do? Call the cops?” Lenni’s presence got slowly on Marcus’ nerves. He had come here to have a good time with his friends and not dealing with his rival’s bitter ass after her grand failure. Wrench seemed to be reading his mood, since he sighed so loud, even Marcus could hear it over the booming music.

“Man, fuck off Lenni. Get a life or friends or something,” Wrench said annoyed and gave her some side eyes, while making a pointed gesture towards the general direction of the club exit.  
Lenni who had been watching Marcus, shot Wrench an unfazed glance before she replied: “Who’s talking to you Robo Fucker? Can’t stand five minutes out of the spot light, huh?” Now she grinned nastily while she sized him up like a particularly funny individual, “Heard the FBI got their grabby little hands on you? Got a lil peek behind the mask of yours, didn’t they?” She leaned closer towards Wrench who in return shifted away from her.  
Of course Marcus knew that his friend could take care of himself and really did not need a knight in shining armor to save him from the big, bad dragon, especially if the dragon in question was _Lenni_. But he couldn’t help the sudden protective urge that overcame him, at the sight of Lenni pestering him.

“Hiding your ugly mug behind that thing is now kinda pointless, if you ask me. If they want you, they gonna get you.” With a shrug she bent her head sideways and put the index finger to her lips. “Unless,” she stated slowly, “ you sold your little friends out, to save your own ass.” She burst out into an ugly laugh while throwing her head back.

“The fuck?!” Marcus stood up, ready to protest fiercely, but Wrench jumped to his feet so fast, flashing angry emotes over his mask, that Marcus was taken aback for a second.  
Wrench wasn’t much taller than Lenni, but he cornered her nonetheless against the counter of the bar. Lenni seemed unimpressed, cocking one eyebrow provocatively.  
“What’s that? Am I supposed to be afraid of some little cockroach that hides behind a – what is it? Weird fetish mask? Probably hit straight home, didn’t it? Don’t worry, I bet Retr0 would have sold you out even cheaper.” 

Marcus knew what would happen next. Wrench was very predictable in his unpredictability,  
so before he could smash Lenni’s teeth with his bare hands in, and Marcus was sure that would happen, he grabbed his friend’s shoulder and pulled him forcefully away.

For a moment they looked at each other, Wrench’s mask showing his anger and so did his synthetic voice when he yelled “I’m gonna fuck that motherfucker up! LEAVE ME MARCUS I FUCKING SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD!”

But Marcus remained firm in his grasp and pulled Wrench with him. It was rather astonishing how willingly Wrench actually followed him and soon even took the lead, making his way very roughly through the dancing crowd and to the exit.  
Marcus threw a look over his shoulder to Lenni, who grinned smugly after them, and after catching Marcus’ look, signaling him the L for Loser. Marcus looked back to Wrench, upset and elbowing his way through the crowd, trying so hard to please Marcus and not turning around to fuck shit up, and then he looked back to Lenni.  
He then proceeded to do something really immature, but also very promising, as he slid his finger over his throat and looked thereby pointedly at Lenni. Man, he was so angry. Really fucking angry right now and some of it showed apparently on his face because suddenly Lenni wasn’t grinning anymore. She huffed and adverted her gaze, looking not so sure anymore.  
Good. She fucking knew Marcus could end her.

Not before they both stood outside the club, inhaling the brisk night air, Marcus realized how hot he felt. His cheeks were burning and he could still feel the music vibrating through his body while his ears ringed from it.  
Wrench stood a few feet away from him, hands still curled into fists. After a few seconds of silence he finally said: “You know I would never betray you, right?”  
Blinking rapidly, Marcus thought he misheard him. When he realized he had, in fact, not, he almost stumbled over his own words so fast and incoherently they would left his mouth: “What the fuck are you talking about? Fuck like we already had this talk, Wrench come on. That was Lenni! Talking shit and stuff. Please don’t tell me you took that bullshit serious?”

He took a step closer to Wrench who looked at him through his mask, just two simple white dots for Marcus. 

“No…” 

Even through the voice changer Marcus could hear the uncertainty, and he suddenly remembered a whole different Wrench on the rooftop of a parking garage, who wouldn’t even look him in the eyes for more than a second. A huff escaped him and he narrowed his eyes.

“Come,” he said all of a sudden, walking past Wrench and in the opposite direction of the club. Startled, his friend called after him to wait for him, before he could catch up.  
“Where are we going?” Wrench asked, showing confused question marks. 

At first, Marcus did not answer him and simply kept on walking, but after a few short seconds he flashed Wrench mischievous smile, “It’s a surprise.”

“Surprise?” Wrench echoed warily, “This could either end up as something damn fucking good, or me dead in a ditch.” That sounded more like the Wrench he knew. With a feigned offended tone in his voice, Marcus stopped and asked: “What? You worried ‘cause you follow a black guy into the back alleys of San Francisco?”  
At the deadpan side eyes Wrench gave him for that, Marcus only laughed and continued to walk.  
“I know damn well that your average serial killer is the white dude next door, age 20 to 50 and probably had a bad relationship with his mother. I, too watch Criminal Minds, Marcus!”

“Don’t sound so damn proud saying that, you damn nerd!” Marcus snorted.

“Never trust the guy in the polo shirt. I had a neighbor once who wore those pastel polos, fucking creepy I tell you!”

“What did he do? Skinned people and ate them?”

“No man, he was even more fucked up!” Wrench rose his hands over his head while he gestured wildly, “I hacked into his laptop, ‘cause my Spidey-Sense was already tingling like mad. His desktop wallpaper was him and his family… They all wore fucking socks in their sandals! I was like ‘What the fuck?!’ So I thought couldn’t hurt to dig a little deeper. Turned out he was into this thing with hairy-“ Before he could finish, Marcus interrupted him with a loud “Don’t!”

“I swear, if you finish this sentence I’m gonna ruin every Criminal Minds statistic and murder you right here and now!”

Pouting with crossed arms over his chest, Wrench muttered something like “Party-Pooper” under his breath and made a show of turning his head away. Marcus laughed at the display of his friend, until he was simply smiling, glad that Wrench acted like his usual silly self again. The self, Marcus formed instant friendship with. 

“We arrived, by the way.”

They stood in the backstreet of some apartment tower, surrounded by trash and forgotten stuff from the construction area a few meters further down the street. Wrench took a good look around, before he settled his eyes on Marcus.

“I knew it. I fucking knew it! You are too good looking to be normal. I thought you’d maybe hide some fetish or dark family secret, but it turns out you’re just a vampire!” Wrench pulled the hood from his sweater a little bit down, so he could bare his neck and present it to Marcus, “Please be gentle.”  
Rolling his eyes, Marcus gave him a gentle push and retorted: “Calm down, Bella Swan. I’m not here to give you eternal life as a bride of the night, Jesus Christ!” He pointed upwards and then to the ladder across from them. “Thought you might enjoy the view with me. San Francisco can be quiet beautiful at night.”

Marcus cringed at his own words, they sounded like the worst romantic bullshit ever, could be straight out of Twilight actually. Not that he read the books or anything. Maybe watched one or two movies.  
But to his surprise, Wrench had nothing of that sort to say. He simply followed Marcus’ finger, towards the sky and then back to Marcus who felt like an idiot and did not even understand why.

“Sure, why not?” Wrench shrugged and strolled casually towards the ladder.  
For some reason, a huge load was taken off Marcus’ mind as he watched the other climbing up the building and taunting Marcus to do the same. Why was he so damn worried? Of course Wrench would come up with him, it’s not like they did this for the first time.  
Admittedly, the last time had been rather intimidate, just the two of them and the obvious elephant in the room.  
To be quite honest, Marcus had thought a lot about the situation, afterwards.  
Back then it had been simple, he had been so fucking angry with the FBI motherfuckers and the way they had treated Wrench, basically in front of his eyes, there simply had been no time to think about what to say, as he saw how uncomfortable his friend felt with his own face.  
He had just said what had been important to him in that moment, but damn it. He wanted to say so much more now.

Shortly after Wrench had made his way up, Marcus pulled himself over the edge of the roof and landed with a soft thud on his feet. Brushing the imaginary dust from his jeans, he straightened himself and looked out for Wrench.  
On the other side of the roof he stood, arms propped up on the railing, looking down on the street below. Marcus joined him, mimicking the position.

“Nice view.” he commented, although he hardly saw the cityscape. His eyes were fixed on Wrench who merely nodded and kept on looking down, where the night life took place.  
After a while Marcus pushed himself off the railing and turned around, now leaning with his backside against it and head put back, so he could watch the night sky.

“Hey, Wrench,” he had no idea where he was going with this, but after he heard an affirming hum from Wrench, signaling that he was listening, he simply continued: “I just want you to know that you cannot believe Lenni’s bullshit, okay man? Or like anyone else’s, as it is.”  
Next to him, Wrench started to giggle rather sillily and Marcus turned his head to look at him. Wrench had his head turned towards him as well and flashed him his happy emotes, two carets.  
“You’re still worrying about this? You made it pretty clear that I should not worry about ever betraying you or the others. Was pretty sappy actually, how you believed in me and shit. But I always knew, that you’d be a softy.” He laughed softly, like he’d just remembered a really fond memory.

Exhaling, Marcus closed his eyes for a moment. “Yeah, I know. But that’s not what I meant.”  
He saw Wrench’s confused question marks and the way he tilted his head, and suddenly Marcus cheeks started to burn so bad, he could feel the heat crawling down his neck and up to his ears and he wanted to say “Nevermind!” so, so bad. But as if the raging blush wasn’t bad enough, his tongue seemed to develop its own will, as the next words just stumbled over his lips: “You’re not ugly. With or without your mask.”  
The ventilation shaft behind Wrench got suddenly extremely interesting in the poor rooftop lighting and Marcus started to study it extensively. The fact that Wrench turned away from him abruptly, made the whole situation not the least bit easier.

This was bad. The awkward silence between seemed to stretch out endlessly and Marcus was about to defuse the situation by changing the topic, when Wrench spoke up again. He was still looking the other way and his voice was unusually quiet, like the other day on the rooftop of the parking garage.  
“You’re really getting delusional, Marcus.” 

Marcus’ heart skipped a beat as soon as he heard the organic voice. Wrench’s real voice. Unconsciously he slipped a little closer, while Wrench was still avoiding looking at him. Marcus glimpsed at the mask in the other’s hand and pulled himself together with a firm expression on his face. With new found determination he took the hand with the mask in his own and gave it a little squeeze. 

“Hey, man. Look at me.” 

Wrench only seemed to stiffen more at the contact. However, he actually turned his head slightly towards Marcus. His face was still mostly hidden by the dark hood and the poor lightning, but Marcus could outline his profile. A small smile tugged at his lips.  
He took a step away from the railing, pulled Wrench with him, closer to the lamp that illuminated the whole rooftop. The closer they got, the more Wrench’s discomfort seemed to rise and yet, he did nothing to stop Marcus from pulling him closer.

The moment Marcus could see his face properly he stopped, in the middle of the rooftop under some flickering energy-saving bulb, that could not even begin doing Wrench’s face justice.  
Marcus still remembered the pale blue eyes and, of course, the jarring red mark on the left side of his face. He smiled at him.

“Hey there.”

Wrench’s gaze flickered briefly up to meet with Marcus’, but shied away just as fast. For a moment they just stood there, Wrench tense and in some sort of anticipation, and Marcus a little bit awed, his stomach going nuts with butterflies, or more likely a tornado. He lifted his hand to the hood of Wrench’s sweater, but stopped midway and kept hovering there, close to Wrench’s face.

“Do you mind…?” 

Wrench exhaled soundly, as if he had held his breath for a while now.

“Fuck, yes. But do it. Just do it, okay.” He was unmistakably nervous, his voice betrayed him, the look in his eyes and literally every little twitch in his face, the face Marcus was looking at right now!  
Marcus realized how nervous he was himself, the shaky laugh he produced did a bad job hiding so.

The hood fell down, revealing tousled, ash blond hair and even more of his face.  
They looked at each other, Marcus’ hand still lingering close to the side of Wrench’s face, before he asked once more, with a throaty voice: “May I…?”

This time, Wrench only nodded and as soon as he felt Marcus’ hand on his cheek he actually closed his eyes, if only for a mere second.  
A second where Marcus closed in and overcame the last few inches before their lips met. 

It probably wasn’t the world’s most imposing kiss, just dry lips pressing together, the taste of alcohol and salt on them and in Wrench’s case there was something that made Marcus taste the synthetic leather of the mask. But as soon as they parted again, Marcus was sure, this had been _his_ most imposing kiss, like ever.

“Fuck.” Wrench whispered, cheeks burning red and eyes cast down to their feet. Suddenly Marcus felt absolutely giddy like he could tear out trees with his bare hands and punch Dusan right in the stupid, fucking face with no consequences whatsoever! He wanted to roll his eyes at his own cheesiness, but couldn’t find the actual willingness to. He just looked down in Wrench’s red face and lifted his chin up, so they had to look at each other, even though Wrench’s eyes tried to avoid him, and said: “I can’t fucking wait to see your face in daylight.”

“You’re fucking delusional, if you believe I’ll ever put my mask down ever again!” Wrench exclaimed, blushing now furiously, but simultaneously was pulling Marcus closer until their hugged, and his face was buried in the crook of Marcus’ neck. 

Marcus laughed, a low, rumbling sound in his chest and then kissed the top of Wrench’s head.

“Can I kiss you again?” he asked innocently after a while. Wrench only groaned in his shoulder as a response, before he pulled away and placed his spread hand over Marcus’ face, shoving him away.  
“Would you please stop asking like the good fucking guy you are? You’re like the worst person ever, ‘cause you make everyone else look evil and bad. You already seduced me with your charming smile and your dark, sparkling eyes. Fuck you, man.”

“Dark, sparkling eyes?” Marcus grinned, to which Wrench only responded by flipping him off.  
He placed both hands on Wrench’s cheeks and leaned in for another kiss. This time it went a little further, especially since Wrench opened his mouth slightly and Marcus dared to use a little bit of tongue. It wasn’t until a faint growling, Marcus’ stomach signaling his hunger, that they released each other again. 

Wrench looked down to the Marcus’ belly (mostly so he could avoid Marcus’ eyes) and said: “Me too, man.” Marcus nodded and the sighed deeply, “And here I thought we could hang out all night long and make out. I hate bodily needs.”  
A little bit disappointed, Marcus watched Wrench putting his mask back on, but smiled nonetheless at the emote wink he received.

“I could give you some bodily needs to enjoy, M.”

Eyes widening, Marcus could not help it but snort at the wink and finger guns his friend- boyfriend? Whatever – made towards him.

“I can’t believe you actually said that. Out loud.”

“And I can’t believe you watched Twilight. But I can see you in Team Edward.” 

“Hey, first of all I did _not_ watch Twilight. At least not actively. And second: fuck you. The werewolves were cool.”

“Marcus, _please_ ,” Wrench said, stressing the ‘please’ like he was talking to a simpleton, “they’re not werewolves! They’re shape-shifters!”

“You watched it! Fuck, why am I not surprised?!”

They made their way back down and into the still bustling streets of San Francisco’s night life. The whole way to the pizza place a few blocks away, they kept on chatting about all kinds of stuff (mostly Wrench’s questionable reasons for reading the books)and joking about Dusan’s styling choices.  
And if their fingers brushed against each other from time to time, it certainly was not by accident.

**Author's Note:**

> (Extensive research on the Twilight Wiki site was done for this fic)


End file.
